


RPG как основа отношений

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Преподы-геймеры [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: В отношениях, начавшихся со знакомства в интернете, есть несколько очевидных проблем. Первая и главная: «Я думал, всё будет не так!»





	1. No romance

**Author's Note:**

> Части, несмотря на статус «Завершён», будут добавляться по мере написания и проверки. Жанры и Предупреждения проставлены с прицелом на будущее.
> 
> RPG — role-playing game (англ.) — жанр компьютерных игр, основанный на элементах игрового процесса традиционных настольных ролевых игр.
> 
> Автор ни на что не... хотя кого я обманываю.

«О-о!».  
_Произвести вход под ником **ShefLopuh**?_  
«Да».  
_Введите пароль_  
*****************  
_Вход успешно произведён.  
Здравствуйте, **ShefLopuh**!  
Просмотреть **Новые сообщения (3)**?_  
«Да».  
_Подождите загрузки диалога..._  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хватит чатиться с кем попало  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: сюда иди  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: трахаться будем  
Влад горестно вздохнул и оглянулся на дверь спальни. Его любимый гопник с высшим образованием не имел ни малейшего представления о романтике.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я отсюда слышу твои стенания  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: что опять не здорово?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Всё хорошо. Иду.  
Чат — «Выйти». Ноут — закрыть. Всё внимание — на кровать.  
«Вижу цель. Иду к ней».  
— О-о...  
— Вход успешно произведён.


	2. Привет! Как дела? Чё делаешь?

_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: привет  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: как дела?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: чё делаешь?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Сижу через две аудитории от тебя. Веду пару, как и ты. У юристов. КАК И ТЫ.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: э-э-э!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: не повышай на меня буквы  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я просто спросил  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: какие планы на вечер?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: может, того  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: по «пивку»?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: 8===>@8==>  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: 8@8==>  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: 8===>@8==>  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ;)  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Да мне ещё у моих охламонов лабы проверять. На весь вечер занятие. Может, в другой раз как-нибудь.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: жалко...  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: так, стоять  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: это же была моя отмаза, да?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А это отмаза? Да неужели? Ну я запомню тогда на будущее...  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: влад, не будь стервой  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: по-братски прошу  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ладно. Всё нормально. Не с той ноги встал сегодня.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: царь прощает тебя  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Царь... Олух царя небесного, вот ты кто! :р  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: так что насчёт сегодня?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Прости. Лабы правда проверить надо.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: так я помогу с лабами-то  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: или это всё-таки просто отмаза?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: =((  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Не отмаза. Приходи. И по «пивку», так и быть =))  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: танцуют все!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: *бегает с радостными воплями по потолку*  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: слушай!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а может, прям щас быстренько по «пивку»?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: у меня ключ от лаборантской  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Не борзей. А то устрою дворцовый переворот. Давно пора.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: так я чё, я не против  
_**ShefLopuh**_: ...  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Серьёзно?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: да мне, в общем-то, всё равно  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хоть я сверху, ты снизу  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хоть ты сверху, я снизу  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: главное, чтобы я — в тебе  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а остальное — это такая суета сует...  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ты там не особо увлекайся размышлениями про то, кто что куда суёт. Студенты ещё заметят, спрашивать начнут.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: поздно спохватился  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: у меня экран со всеми открытыми приложениями на электронной доске отражается  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Дурак. И шутки у тебя дурацкие.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: это не шутка  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: это я косяк  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: только сейчас заметил  
_**ShefLopuh**_: ...  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Я обычно не ругаюсь матом, но... блядь.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хайзаров ржёт  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хочешь, я его на пересдачу отправлю?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Нет.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Лучше скажи, что если он ещё раз вздумает со мной не поздороваться, то придёт мой злой парень-качок и надерёт ему зад. Возможно даже, буквально.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: сказал  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: больше не ржёт  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ты не злись только  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ммм?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я же неспециально  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ну правда  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: влад?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: влад?  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** вышел из сети._  
— Блядь, — Ник перевёл взгляд с экрана телефона на притихших студентов. Некоторые, правда, всё ещё смеялись, обсуждая сенсационное открытие.  
— Он обиделся, да? — Хайзаров, хренов самоубийца, и сюда влез с комментариями.  
Ник сделал вид, что задумался.  
— Давайте рассмотрим гипотетическую модель, заодно и потренируемся аналитически мыслить. Есть объект А и есть объект Б. Известно, что объект А — мудак и накосячил. Вопрос: «Обиделся ли объект Б?».  
— По-моему, Николай Александрович, вы ставите неправильный вопрос, — подняла руку одна из студенток.  
Ник широким жестом предоставил ей право слова. Хуже-то уже всё равно не станет.  
— Кхм... — девушка слегка зарделась, но продолжила: — Раз объект А, простите, мудак и накосячил, правильный вопрос: «Как ему извиниться перед объектом Б?».  
— А и правда: как?..

***

— Ого! Что это там? — поперхнулась чаем гранд-дама всея кафедры, великая и несравненная Ольга Прокофьевна Говорленко.  
Влад проследил за взглядом ОПГ. Смотрела она в окно.  
А за окном, на голой кирпичной стене университетсткого издательства, переливалась новогодним светом огромная надпись:  
«Прости. Я дурак».  
И скромная подпись внизу: «Царь».  
Влад глупо хихикнул. Потом заржал в голос.  
А под окнами кафедры, задрав головы вверх, стояли студенты-юристы и сматывали остатки светодиодных гирлянд. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально задумывалось как финальная часть основной работы, но в конечном итоге было вынесено в отдельный рассказ.


	3. PvP

— Ну чё, зарубимся PvP, посо?.. — договорить Владу не дали. Стянули за подмышки со стула и поволокли в спальню.  
— PvP он тут зарубиться решил. Посмотрите на него, — бубнил себе под нос Ник, пока не мытьём, так катанием тащил Влада к кровати. — Родной парень, как при шариате, уже неделю живых мужских задниц не видел, а он всё в игрушки играется...  
— Ник, я и сам дойти могу, вообще-то.  
Влад, не пытаясь ни мешать, ни помогать, с интересом наблюдал за тем, как корячится Ник.  
— Эээ, нет! Знаем — плавали, — помотал головой Ник. — Я тебя уже один раз так отпустил ночью «на кухню водички попить». Через три часа проснулся от твоего: «А! Мочи его! Вундервафлю, сволочь, используй! От "кастуя" слышу!» — и так далее. Не надо мне больше таких потерь пакетов данных по пути к постели. Фух!  
«Фух» означало, что Ник Влада всё-таки допёр и даже втянул кое-как с пола на кровать. Долгих три минуты Ник пытался отдышаться.  
— Чего ты тяжёлый такой? Вроде всё как у всех: два гига, два ядра... — Ник поочерёдно пожамкал сперва ягодицы Влада, потом яички.  
— Это всё мой жёсткий диск, — отозвался Влад, слабо отбиваясь, но всё равно улыбаясь.  
— Какой он у тебя жёсткий? По шкале от винды до линукса — так, oOS. — Член пока ещё действительно не встал. — Надо бы тебя как следует проапгрейдить и во все щели запатчить, — Ник, не обращая внимания на шутливые попытки сопротивления, начал стягивать с Влада штаны. — Ой, начальник! Как ты своё железо запустил-то... — притворно ужаснулся он, избавив Влада от белья. — Это ж никакой термопасты не хватит всё это промазать...  
— Ты давай к делу приступай! Апгрейдь там, патчь — всё как положено, — Влад широко развёл ноги и надавил на голову Ника, притягивая её к своему паху.  
— Слушай, а тебе наушники не мешают? — вывернулся на секунду Ник.  
— Что? А... Блин... — Влад стряхнул наушники на покрывало, но Ник успел их перехватить и надеть на себя.  
— Как там вы говорите? Ффф... Приём! Как слышно? — подул Ник в микрофон, ловя руки Влада, который попытался было отнять наушники обратно. — Захожу на позицию, — жёстко зафиксировав руки Влада прижатыми к покрывалу, Ник снова опустился меж его ног. Влад, откинув голову, беззвучно смеялся, чувствуя, несмотря на весь комизм ситуации, совершенно нешуточное возбуждение. — Вижу цель. Иду к ней.  
— Ох...  
Без комментариев, пока рот Ника был занят более насущными делами, стало полегче. Но ненадолго.  
— Не торопитесь, боец! Не время разряжать орудия! Мы ещё не использовали главный калибр...  
До появления в его жизни Ника ржать и кончать одновременно Влад ещё не пробовал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PvP — Player vs Player (англ.) — схватка игроков один на один в RPG.


	4. Level up

Ника всерьёз беспокоила нехорошая тенденция.  
Первые тревожные сигналы, как водится, начала подавать ОПГ. Точнее, не начала, а перестала. Перестала интересоваться изо дня в день его спортивными успехами и не носила больше салатики собственного приготовления, которые до сих пор позволяли Нику регулярно экономить на обедах. Пришлось перейти на питание нездоровой, но вкусной стряпнёй Влада.  
Затем Ник заметил, что студентки больше не строят ему глазки на семинарах и не склоняются над его столом, светя глубоким декольте. На консультации после пар и вообще теперь ходил один только Хайзаров, которому информатика не давалась от слова «никак» и светил по этому предмету железный «трояк». К слову, как раз Хайзаров теперь глазки строил. И губы облизывал неприлично часто, пока Ник пытался разобраться в конспектах его решений. А сегодня даже положил Нику на колено руку.  
Ник посмотрел на эту руку как на мерзкое насекомое.  
— Хайзаров, это что?  
— Что? Ой, простите, задумался, — студент отъехал на своём стуле назад и сделал вид, что изучает конспект. Если Ника не обманывали глаза, конспект он читал вверх ногами.  
— Хайзаров, скажите честно: ну зачем вам эта несчастная информатика? — строго посмотрел на Хайзарова Ник. — Давайте разойдёмся миром: я вам ставлю тройку, а вы больше не ломаете мне ОСь.  
Хайзаров вскинул на Ника глубоко оскорблённые глаза.  
— Тройку? Нет!  
Ник тяжко вздохнул.  
— Тогда идите к Владиславу Игоревичу. Может быть, у него получится раскрыть в вас талант пользователя. Я — пас.  
— Вы что? Прогоняете меня? — картинно обиделся Хайзаров.  
— Не прогоняю, а перевожу в другую подгруппу. С Владиславом Игоревичем я договорюсь.  
— Поставьте «хорошо», — бухнул Хайзаров. Ник от такой наглости опешил.  
— Это с каких таких радостей?  
— Поставьте «хорошо», а не то я Владиславу Игоревичу скажу, что вы меня домогались.  
Ник смерил Хайзарова презрительным взглядом.  
— Вы же будущий юрист, Хайзаров. Кто так шантажирует, а? Учитесь у профессионалов, то есть меня. Договариваемся так: если вздумаете болтать, что я к вам приставал, я, в свою очередь, буду радостно кивать и в самых ярких подробностях рассказывать, где и чем мы с вами занимались по всему универу. Мне-то никогда не поздно вернуться в веб-дизайн и зарабатывать на дому, а вы готовы ещё два с половиной года быть главной факультетской шлюшкой?  
Хайзаров побледнел.  
— П-простите...  
— Думать надо, что говорите, Хайзаров, — тяжело выдохнул Ник. — Переводитесь к Владиславу Игоревичу, может, он над вами сжалится. У меня вы выше тройбана ничего не получите.  
— А если... — Хайзаров опять облизнул взволнованно губы. — А если мы действительно... — и снова рука у Ника на колене.  
— Хайзаров, да ты спятил? Я Влада люблю!  
Теперь уже Ник отскочил от студента на полметра. И сам замер от неожиданности прозвучавших слов.  
Это было всего лишь защитной реакцией, первым, что пришло на ум.  
«Люблю. А ведь действительно люблю», — ошарашенно подумал Ник.  
— Так, забирайте свои бумажки, Хайзаров, и на глаза мне больше не попадайтесь!  
Студент живо вымелся из кабинета, оставив Ника наедине с внезапным озарением.  
— Влад, занят? Поехали вечером в «Дудки»*? Посидим, расслабимся... Что значит «свидание»? Какое, к чёрту, свидание? Ты с дуба рухнул?.. Ну ладно, пусть будет свидание. Три месяца уже трахаемся, пора бы...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level up (англ.) — переход на новый уровень. Термин часто используется геймерами, но имеет хождение и в обычной жизни.
> 
> * «Дудки» — реально существующий бар в Ярославле. Очень неплохой, советую.


	5. Семейное положение: всё сложно

Одна фраза, случайно сорвавшаяся с языка, и всё мгновенно стало иначе.  
Ник не остался на ночь. И днём не стал брать ключ от лаборантской, хотя в последние месяцы всегда держал его под рукой — на всякий случай.  
В столовой они сели за один столик, но за весь обед не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
На паре Ник впервые за долгое время слушал студентов и принимал активное участие в обсуждении. И в чат не заходил.  
Вечером он приехал в свою печальную холостяцкую однушку, где с самого съёма почти не проводил время, и долго сидел на диване в темноте и тишине. Потом включил телевизор и впялился в какой-то боевик про роботов. Дурь несусветная.  
На следующий день у него был выходной, и Ник внезапно решил убраться. Просто в утреннем свете квартира показалась ему диким свинарником, в котором стыдно жить. Он всегда жил в свинарнике, только раньше его это не напрягало. А всё он, всё этот педант... Его паршивое влияние.  
Телефон пиликал сообщениями из чата, но Ник воспитывал в себе волю. «Ты же мужик. Соберись, тряпка!» — говорил он себе, отжимая тряпку половую и размазывая ею грязь по линолеуму. К уборке у него никогда не лежала душа, а тут глядишь ты. В чужом коде разобраться легче, чем навести порядок в доме.  
В холодильнике, без преувеличения, мышь повесилась. Компьютерная, с надкушенным проводком. Он сам положил её туда назло Владу, когда тот, морща нос, презрительно оглядел его скромную кухоньку. На кухоньке что тогда, что сейчас не было ничего лишнего, включая еду. Ник уже очень давно не ел дома.  
_«Переедешь ко мне?»._  
— Вот хочется чего-то... То ли семок, то ли замуж, — протянул Ник задумчиво, доставая несчастную мышь.  
И решился.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ладно, я согласен  
Влад как будто бы только того и ждал.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Вот тебе короткая инструкция.  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** прислал Вам изображение._  
Ник с опаской открыл фотку. И против воли улыбнулся.  
Расфуфыренная макака в балетной пачке и с накрашенными ярко-алым губами тащила за собой гигантский, с три неё размером, чемодан. Подпись к картинке гласила: «Переезжаю к парню».  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: вот уж неправда  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: у меня вещей по минимуму  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: кстати  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: запасная зубная щётка есть?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: И этого бомжа я позвал к себе жить... О чём я только думал?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а о чём думают все педики?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: о сексе, ясен пень  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А как же высокие чувства? Любовь, романтика, состариться вместе?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: куда ты так разбежался?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: полгода всего трахаемся  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Семь месяцев. С половиной.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ох, ну простите  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: совсем другое дело  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ты, может, ещё и спать будешь на диванчике? А то ж не дай бог я подумаю, что мы пара.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хорошая мысль  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я бы сам не догадался до такой хитрости  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: так чё, может, получится ещё отвертеться-то?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Можешь и не переезжать. Будем просто трахаться и дальше.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а как же экономия на квартплате?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: где это видано, чтоб я упустил такую выгоду?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А и правда.  
Обиделся ведь. Как пить дать обиделся.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: влад  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я тебе одну вещь скажу  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ты только не обижайся  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ага. Чего ещё?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: давай состаримся вместе?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Только потрахаемся сперва.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ага =))


	6. Вирт

«О-о!».  
_Произвести вход под ником **ShefLopuh**?_  
«Да».  
_Введите пароль_  
*****************  
_Вход успешно произведён.  
Здравствуйте, **ShefLopuh**!  
Просмотреть **Новые сообщения (4)**?_  
«Да».  
_Подождите загрузки диалога..._  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я тут подумал  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: пора нам разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: как насчёт грязного бесстыдного вирта?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: (¬‿¬)   
_Введите сообщение для пользователя **ЦарьПростоЦарь**._  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ты по работе с компами не затрахался? Ещё и в личную жизнь решил их добавить?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ну, влаааад  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ну, пожалуйста  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: исполни мою маленькую сексуальную фантазию  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а я тебя в концерт в выходные свожу  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Звучит неплохо. Куда пойдём?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: да куда скажешь  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: мне заказчик на десять косарей больше дал за срочность  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: гуляем!  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Чё, правда? Так, может, под это дело диван в гостиной поменяем? Он скрипучий, как телега, надоел уже.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Или лучше вытяжку? Давай вытяжку купим, а?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: влад  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я тебя сейчас убью  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я тебя на секс развожу, а ты мне бытовуху гонишь  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Да чего меня на секс разводить, когда жопа к жопе на одной кровати сидим?  
Ник оторвался от телефона и посмотрел направо. На соседней половине кровати действительно сидел и скептически пялился на него его же любовник.  
Ник опустил голову и принялся набирать новое сообщение.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: так не прикольно  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я хочу экзотики  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: острых ощущений  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: короче, ну-ка кыш в соседнюю комнату!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а то я стесняюсь при почти что законном муже рядом какого-то мужика из сети виртить XD  
Влад хрюкнул.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А когда студенты в лаборантскую ломятся, ты в меня член совать не стесняешься?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А на общем собрании преподавательского состава отсасывать мне на заднем ряду не стесняешься?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А дрочить мне под столом, пока я с командой в скайпе зависаю, не стесняешься?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: о  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я смотрю, мы таки уже начали?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: давай, расскажи ещё, какой я у тебя развратный  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: меня это заводит, мой котик  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ррр  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Да легко.  
И сообщения понеслись с бешеной скоростью. Ник едва успевал их читать.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ты грязный извращенец, который трахнул меня на каждом новом предмете мебели в этой квартире.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: На кровати.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: На столе.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: На ковре.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: На стиралке!  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ты заставил меня пойти на встречу с твоими бывшими сокурсниками с вибратором.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: И увеличивал обороты каждый грёбаный раз, когда в разговоре упоминали Ubuntu.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Тебе напомнить, как я вертелся и скулил? Или как на меня смотрели твои дружки? Или как ты включил максимум в такси и я кончил, стоило нам отъехать от тротуара?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Может, мне рассказать про нашу первую рыбалку, которая закончилась ровно в тот момент, когда мы слезли с байка? Рассказать, как ты трахал меня на траве и сосновых иголках, впивающихся в зад? Или про использованный не по назначению спиннинг?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А тот дурацкий клуб свингеров, куда ты меня заманил обманом? Мне пришлось смотреть, как тебя имеет чужой мужик и как ты ему с удовольствием отдаёшься, тогда как мне такое счастье перепадает раз в сто лет!  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Чего там ещё не хватает нашей сексуальной жизни? Какого разнообразия?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: проиорвио  
_**ShefLopuh**_: аыаывВваваяяяаиаиа  
Телефон выпал из рук и забился куда-то под подушку, а Влад уже не мог сдержать стоны пополам с руганью. Он опять не успел остановить Ника, которому срочно, вот прям сейчас приспичило.  
Ник ласкал его соски, целовал шею, ключицы, грудь, тащил вниз пижамные штаны, под которыми ничего не было. Ник снова брал его. Брал нежно, но не спрашивая согласия и не отпуская его рук. Брал так, словно имел на это полное право. Всегда.  
И Влад задыхался от своей подконтрольности и чужой мягкой власти. Он принадлежал Нику и наслаждался этим. Всегда.  
А повиртили они уже потом. Спустя месяцев пять.


	7. Out of character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после «ПримеЧАТельной истории» и до «No romance».

Несмотря на внешнюю колючесть и гоповатость, Ник был довольно простым парнем. Если ему кто-то не нравился, это не оставалось секретом. Обратное было... почти верно.  
Старшов Владислав Игоревич. Дата рождения: 03.03.1987 г. Рост: 183 см. Вес: 79 кг. Цвет глаз: серо-голубой. Сексуальная ориентация: соответствующая.  
Шеф, его приятель по сети, случайный парень, которого Ник нашёл на форуме гитаристов-любителей, — и _вот это_. Пидарковатый коллега, до смерти раздражавший Ника абсолютно всем — от кончиков наманикюренных пальчиков до безукоризненно подобранной сменной обуви. Нет, серьёзно — сменка в универе? На преподавателе? Если можно быть ещё большим педантом, то Ник с удовольствием бы на это посмотрел.   
Было сложно уложить в голове два совершенно разных образа, общими между которыми было только одно — сам человек.  
Ник, пожалуй, никогда не задумывался о том, как выглядит Шеф и что он из себя представляет. Примерно его ровесник, не негр, не зануда, умеренно популярный у представительниц прекрасного пола и потолка, агностик. Очень абстрактный портрет. Нику нравилось, что их с Шефом вкусы и взгляды во многом совпадают, но его симпатия не имела никакого романтического подтекста. Когда и почему приятели решили, что они оба гетеросексуальны, Ник теперь не мог вспомнить. Порывшись в переписке, нашёл старое сообщение Шефа об очередной гомофобской законодательной инициативе, свой ответ на него в духе «Если вам не нравятся пидоры, не будьте пидором»... Наверное, Шеф его неправильно понял тогда. Не в шутку, а всерьёз. В итоге каждый вынужден был защищаться от подозрений другого, боясь испортить отношения ненужными признаниями. Что ж, хотя бы одно можно было сказать наверняка: они оба были достаточно заинтересованы друг в друге, чтобы дорожить этим общением.  
После приснопамятного голосования по увольнению — кстати, тайного — прошло две недели. Пользователь ShefLopuh регулярно выходил в онлайн, но ни он, ни Ник возобновлять переписку не торопились. В чате стояла тишина, последним был вопрос Ника.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**: шеф, ты... гей, да?_  
Ответ Ник уже знал. Даже в вопросе не было нужды: Старшов практически напрямую признался в том разговоре.  
Воздержаться от голосования было нельзя. Пока декан оглашал повестку и излагал суть поставленного на голосование вопроса, Старшов на Ника не смотрел. Мутная формулировка «недопустимое для занимаемой должности поведение» многих поставила в тупик. Ник знал правду и понимал, почему декан не торопится объясняться. Увольнение было отклонено десятью голосами против семи. Старшов не спрашивал, а Ник не считал нужным уточнять, за что он голосовал.  
Две недели они избегали друг друга, насколько это в принципе было возможно, учитывая, что они работали с одними и теми же группами. Даже студенты почуяли неладное, и шутки насчёт «нежных» взаимоотношений между преподавателями сошли на нет. Затишье перед бурей.  
А потом их поставили на общую пару.  
Это была дурацкая практика универа, точнее — строго юридического факультета. Считалось, что проведение совместных занятий поможет студентам шире взглянуть на предмет и оценить преимущества разных подходов. Благо в течение семестра студенты имели право переходить в другие подгруппы. Общие пары, по сути, являлись соревнованием за симпатии масс, а какому состоявшемуся педагогу понравится чрезмерно заигрывать с аудиторией ради призрачной возможности уесть коллегу? Разумеется, любому. Единственным разумным требованием со стороны учебной части было предварительное согласование темы и плана занятия.  
Так и вышло, что, хочешь не хочешь, Нику пришлось напрямую обратиться к Старшову. Не через чат, нет. Чат теперь был бы, пожалуй, слишком неловким. Встретившись на кафедре в перемену, преподаватели условились обсудить предстоящий семинар.  
— После этой пары, в кафетерии. Ничего лишнего.  
Говорил Старшов, Ник молчал. Вместо «лишнего» ему сперва послышалось «личного», и, в сущности, ослышка была как раз в духе их взаимоотношений.  
После пары они встретились в кафетерии.  
— По плану лекций у курса идёт ЭЦП. На семинаре это обсуждать бесполезно, если не хотим тратить полтора часа на зачитывание статей из википедии. Твои мысли? — Ник откинулся на спинку стула, сполз по сидению и крутил пальцами ручку. Он намеренно ловил взгляд Старшова, который прятал глаза. Если б жвачка не закончилась, Ник ещё бы и пузыри дул, чтобы подчеркнуть своё пофигистское настроение. Театр одного плохого актёра.  
— Ну, у них уже была лекция по проверке контрагентов в интернет-ресурсах. В плане этого семинара вообще нет, но я могу написать старосте в вк, чтобы предупредила о смене темы. Это будет всяко полезнее очередного прорешивания тестов.  
Предложение было хорошее, это Ник признавал.  
— Ладно. С меня финансы и судебная предыстория, с тебя — оценка добропорядочности?  
— Нет. Суды — с меня. Там много материала, а у тебя два раздела.  
— Идёт.  
Вот и поговорили?  
— Эм... Владислав Игоревич?  
Ник сам не был уверен в том, что именно хотел сказать.  
— Я вас слушаю, Николай Александрович?  
Фарс какой-то.  
Ник таки встретил насмешливый взгляд. Вздохнул.  
— Нормально поговорим, Шеф?  
— А я для тебя не слишком... «бесючий»? — сцепленные в замок перед собой руки, скептически приподнятая бровь. И губёшки пухлые. Чтоб его!  
— Думаю, «типичный Колян» как-нибудь переживёт один разговор по душам со своим «бесючим» коллегой, — усмехнулся Ник. Старшов ухмыльнулся в ответ. Каждый из них в переписке, сам того не подозревая, успел как следует проехаться по личности другого. И у каждого была пара козырей в рукаве.  
— Ладно. И что ты мне сказать хотел? — теперь уже Старшов откинулся назад, внаглую изучая Ника. Ник подрастерял решимость.  
— Ммм... Ты вечером занят? — слегка неуверенно спросил он. Прозвучало даже скорее как утверждение, чем как вопрос.  
— Морду бить будешь за попрание твоих светлых идеалов мужской дружбы? — нет, ну он издевается!  
— Шеф, это же не наш метод! — притворно возмутился Ник.  
— «Наш»? — теперь Старшов улыбался уже не так нахально. — Мы, как выясняется, по разные стороны баррикад. Так что...  
— Ну почему же сразу по разные?..  
Ник был доволен. Старшов удивился. Точнее, сначала не въехал, потом удивился.  
— Эм... Эм...  
Старшов подсобрался, подался вперёд, спросил полушёпотом:  
— Я тебя понял или... понял?  
— Понял-понял, — Ник прекратил наконец крутить в руках ручку, тоже подался вперёд и облокотился на стол. — Так что там с вечером?  
— Ну... — Старшов — Влад? — окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — По пивку?  
— Какое п**и**вко? Я ж после реабилитации. Тебе — пиво, мне — кефир.  
— Внезапно. С чего вдруг?  
— Ну помнишь, Шеф, я тебе говорил, что коллега у меня жуть какой пидарковатый, прилизанный, с губёшками девчачьими?  
— Ну, — Старшов закаменел взглядом. Обиделся.  
— Ну так это как раз мой типаж, — Ник криво усмехнулся. — Как натрахаемся, я тебе фотку своего бывшего покажу — убедишься.  
Старшов тихо булькнул смехом.  
— Эвона как! С места в карьер, с корабля на бал, из врагов в ёбыри?  
— А ты как думал. Мы, ярославские, парни простые. Этикетам этим вашим не обучены, — поёрничал Ник. — Ну так чё, едем?  
— Едем. Только учти: я жду поистине царского секса.  
— Замётано, принцесса. Останешься доволен.  
Одни сюрпризы от этих интернет-знакомств. В переписке — одно, в биографии — другое. В постели вообще, как выяснилось, тигрюга ненасытная. И это не о Нике.  
...а план занятия они в тот вечер так и не подготовили. Пришлось с юристами тесты решать. Но оно того определённо стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of character (англ. «вне характера») — ситуация в многопользовательской RPG, когда персонаж начинает вести себя непривычным остальным игрокам образом.


	8. Не баг, а фича

Вера довольно рано поняла, что её Николаша, мягко говоря, не подарок. Когда сыну было пять лет, участковый привёл его после первого разбитого мячом окна. В семь из-за его постоянных драк и разукрашенных ссадинами соседских детишек с Верой отказалась общаться последняя дворовая мамочка, продержавшаяся на полгода больше остальных. В николашины одиннадцать Веру вызвали к директору школы из-за «непотребного поведения». Классная руководительница долго мялась и прятала взгляд, прежде чем осмелилась назвать истинную причину: Коля зажал какого-то мальчика в туалете и поцеловал. А потом дал подзатыльник, чтоб не болтал. Их видела одноклассница, которая и донесла учительнице.  
Если честно, подзатыльник беспокоил Веру больше, чем поцелуй. Что там было в голове Николаши в его одиннадцать лет — сам чёрт ногу сломит. В пятнадцать, когда он по ночам сбегал через балкон к жившему через два дома приятелю, мозгов явно не прибавилось. В восемнадцать, когда соседи в его комнате в общежитии менялись чуть ли не каждый месяц, — и Вера догадывалась почему — Коля тоже умнее не стал. Терялся, придумывал отговорки, иногда, забывшись, начинал рассказывать про какие-то ночёвки у «лучшего друга» — имён либо не называл, либо не помнил, — потом сбивался и менял тему. Он думал, что Вера ничего не знает.  
Когда Николаша, бледный, с пунцовеющими нездоровым румянцем щеками, приглашал Веру «к новому другу», она мысленно посмеивалась. Полтора года назад сын, попросившись на пару недель, застрял в её квартире на два месяца, и всё это время Вера по крупицам собирала информацию. А потом случайно забыла ключи от дома и зашла к Николаше на работу. На кафедре было пусто, лаборантская оказалась занята. В ёмкой фразе «Влад, блядь, не вертись ты-нет-нет-а-ага-вот так хорошо-да...» информации было больше, чем Вера вызнала за прошедшие месяцы. Тогда она не думала, что ещё услышит это имя — «друзей» сын менял как перчатки, — и была удивлена, когда Николаша представил своего «соседа» как коллегу Владислава Игоревича. Владислав Игоревич в своих очках в тонкой оправе и отутюженной сорочке выглядел как очень серьёзный молодой человек, но кое-что из этого образа выбивалось — и в первую очередь его «заткнись и трахни меня», сказанное тогда, в лаборантской.  
— Проходите, Вера Степановна, присаживайтесь. Я жаркое приготовил... Вы же свинину едите, да?.. Николай Александрович как-то не уточнил...  
— Давай, Влад, без фанаберий. Скажи лучше, я тебе тёщей считаюсь или свекровью?  
— Ой, мам...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баг (от англ. bug — «жучок») — ошибка в программе.  
Фича (от англ. feature — «свойство, способность, возможность») — функциональная особенность программы, зачастую — бонусная, неявная возможность.


End file.
